


we picked up a human...now what

by In_The_Garden_With_Kor (Persephones_Husband)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens pick up and "raise" a human, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Humor, Some Whump, a good old fashion bit of everything honestly, and a lot of stuff on mental health, and found family, generally the story will be semi whump but mostly fluff???, theres gonna be a lot of emotional intelligence talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephones_Husband/pseuds/In_The_Garden_With_Kor
Summary: A human free floating in the aftermath of a space ship explosion is picked up by two aliens that happened to be in the area.Join Haxsha and Boru in "raising" their Terran crewmate, Kalan, among the stars~!.."I mean... it can't be /that/ hard, right..?"
Relationships: Haxsha is intelligent but fuck does flirting go right over his head, Haxsha/Boru ... EVENTUALLY, hang in there Boru
Kudos: 2





	1. LOGS - Data Entry 001: Terran (Addendum Updates)

Species: Homo Sapien or Human  
[What we call “Terran”.]

Name: Kalan Achilles Marsh  
Nicknames: Kal, Killz, Mars  
[Responds to each. Is aware that it already has three names and doesn’t mind keeping track of another three names.]

Height: 5’10”  
[~58 Sols // 1ft = ~10 Sols]

Weight: 188lbs  
[~1.8 Gz // 100lbs = ~1 Gz]  
//Note: Maths on Terran measurement conversions to be calculated at later point in time.//

Sex: Intersex  
[Much like those from my sister planet, though this Terran is sterile.]

Gender: Agender  
[Pleasantly surprised that Terrans had a differentiation of sex and gender!]  
//Addendum: Not all Terrans accepted other genders outside of “female” and “male”. Even fewer “believed” that intersex Terrans existed. The Terran seemed uncomfortable talking further on the subject. Wait until a later date to broach the topic.//

Status: The Terran is currently in a healing pod. I was able to extract half of this information from an identification card that was in it’s suit. The other half of the information was given by the Terran, though I will note that it didn’t seem to “happy” to be speaking to me.

Carrying on, getting the Terran into the pod proved to be far more difficult than I had anticipated. What with Boru tending to covering up our tracks from the uncharted debris field, I had to chance my luck, if you will. My quick hypothesis proved true. Much like the Q’olri, Boru included, there is a section of nerves at the joint of the neck and shoulder. However, in Q’olri it simply makes them go limp and thus more manageable. This is typically done by Dames to their Pups. in this instance, the Terran went limp and unconscious. After the initial shock of concern for possibly having killed the Terran by accident, I was able to get it dressed in our smallest healing suit and into the pod.

Hopefully the Terran won't be too much trouble in the long run. That is, even if we do keep it…


	2. Kalan's Handy-Dandy "Notebook"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ... I am so sorry for the typing style i use for this chapter orz  
> I promise it wont be forever and wont come up TOO much ;^^

[Alright, so i was able to bully the snake alien guy(???) into giving me a tablet so i can " learn to communicate more accurately". And since im not a complete degenerate and i remember all the shit from my STEM programme days; here we go.]

Day 1 & 2 info gathered:

Name: Haxsha

Race: Serschen (sir-zjhin) idk almost like youre saying surgeon but like an assholic douche pronouncing things with a shit french accent??? Whatever. Hes(?) got scales for days, has a pretty cool forked tongue that almost looks to work like a snakes??  
[Asked em about it, says he can smell pheromones normally with the slits in his face i rightly assumed were nose holes(lol) but he can pick up the finer details with his tongue and olfactory glands thatre attached in his mouth and other anatomy shit thats too much to explain rn. Think snake and cats smelling senses smashed together. Also, does use he/him, so nailed that as well, yay me]

Height: idfk mans is fuckin tall...i swear his height changes every day???  
[Asked if he poisoned my "rations" and thats why my eyes cant tell how tall he is. Turns out he just has shit posture and hes actually 9 Sols tall...im p sure a Sol is almost as big as a foot or somethin. Oh, also apparently he can blush, was kinda cute. And also purple.]

Weight: idfk and dont really care but he seems lightweight? Like if ima keep goin of snake and cat anatomy his bones are probably semi light and while is frame is a bit large, he probably doesnt weigh THAT much.  
[...He in fact weighs a considerable amount, sweet ghandi...I was almost crushed.. A single arm alone is like a half my weight... Which yknow what thinkin about it? Fair]

Sex: Young Bearing/Carrier  
[Thats the term he used which... made my snort a bit cuz yknow, "Vagina Owner" lol]

Gender: I cant pronounce it and i didnt have the time to ask him how to spell it, still have the written part of language as a barrier. UGH. But it equates out to like, DemiBoy??? I think. Whatever, he uses He/Him.

\---

Overall Status Report on Haxsha:  
Hes kind of a dweeb, definitely a helicopter mom, fuckin gods does he HOVER, he appears to be the brains... i THINK. I havent really seen the other guy around all to much, if at all. Which totally isnt concerning in the slightest (this is sarcasm). I will say tho, Hax seems p chill aside from the overly clinical talk and always calling me an "it", which id like to say i knocked that shit RIGHT the fuck out. Felt a little bad cuz he certainly seemed genuinely panicked that he offended me. Well, i use his pronouns and now he uses mine.

So, atm? I dont think Hax is an immediate threat to my existence. Which, i mean cool i guess? Eh, i'll see how this continues to pan out. Not like i have anywhere to go...

\---

Name: Boru

Race: Q'olri (kohl-ri) theyre kinda stacked? Like...shit brickhouse stacked. But uh, yeah, theyve go like a mohawk of hair tentacles??? Almost like those Predator aliens from the movies?, but theyre prehensile. Which 1) cool, 2) how tf do you control that?????? Their skin is supposedly smooth but riddled with scars. Cuz they used to be a warrior or somethin.  
[Ive yet to meet Boru so im just goin off what Hax has told me]

Height: theyre supposedly "only" 7 Sols tall?   
[Makes me think Boru might be considered small for their race?]

Weight: tbh... Im kinda scared to find out after the arm thing with Hax... So i'll find out eventually

Sex: Young Giving/ Giver  
[More or less what the male sex does for humans and shit]

Gender: Again, i have no fuckin clue wtf Hax said but i got that Boru uses Xyr/Xe/Xim/Xem kind of pronouns  
[For now ima put em as like... nonbinary i guess???]  
-

Overall Status on Boru: I honestly dont have much to go off of buuuut- Hax seems to get this like, anime dreamy-eyed look whenever he talks about Boru? Kinda cute really. He even blushes and his tail curls around his ankle when he gets embarrassed about it. Hehe, nerd. Anyways; Boru is apparently a kind of paralegal and is "covering up any possible tracks" bc these two found a random undocumented debris field (why the fuck are debris fields documented and just left there??? gonna have to ask about that later) that they dont have the clearance to be active in??? But they went out into it anyways (fuck the police!) and then they found me after realizing almost none of the debris would be useful. Took my sad probably dead body into their ship and here we are. One alien fussing over me and the other just... out to buy cigarettes lmaooo

Altogether? I dont think Boru is going to be an immediate concern for my general well being...

\---

..I kinda hate how comfy im getting with Hax... I shouldnt be more comfortable with an alien.. right?

\- End Log -

**Author's Note:**

> hahaaaa the formatting of which this story will be told, is gonna be a bit odd at first so if you dont have the patience for it, we all good~  
> but if you do stick around? ..ay, whats poppin~?


End file.
